Love to Hate
by UntamedKittten
Summary: "I hate you." I cried out at him, as the rain poured down my face. While he screamed, "I hate you, too," before grabbing my face and kissing me hard..All Human.Bella/Edward.


**Summary: **All Human. Bella's mother and stepfather are killed. She has to move in with the Cullens untill her father gets back from a job. How will they all get along?

**Pairing: **Bella/Edward

**Warning:** None for this Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. All belongs to Stephenie Meyers.

...

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

"Where is she?" Someone shouted.

My eyes snapped open. My first thought is 'Please tell me they aren't fighting again'. I sighed and closed my eyes again, hoping they would stop soon. Maybe they would fall asleep and not get busy, if you know what I mean. There are just somethings I don't want to hear, and my mother and my step-father do it, isn't one of those things. Hopefully them falling asleep was better, we had to leave soon to go on a camping trip. My mother is always doing something different and always wants us to join her. I really didn't want to go. Last time we went on a ski-ing hoilday, I ended up in hospital with a broken leg, two broken ribs and a concussion.

Two bangs went off. What the hell was going on?

I sat up straight, cringing, as my neck hurt from sleeping on the couch in my music stuido, that was in the basement of the house. This was my happy place. My sanctuary. Ever since I could remember music has always been a big thing in my life. Renee - my mother- thought it would be a great idea to make me a place where I could. I stay in here last night. I had words suck in my head all yesterday and had to get them out. I love when the happens. I'm not a person to say how they feel. So the best way I can do it is though music.

I step out the door and made my way up the stairs slowly. Something told me to be careful and take my time on the stairs. If I didn't, then I know, knowing me, I was go back down them head first. I heared another bang. It sounded like a gunshot. When I reached the top, there was a small bookcase to the right. I moved it slowly forward and reached my hand behind it trying to find the little button and puch it. Its a safe button, to alert Garrett - my bodygaurd/friend - that something wasn't right at the house.

"Find her." I heared a male voice shouted out from somewhere from the upstairs of the house. It sound as if it was coming from my bedroom. My face paled and my heart started to race. 'Find her' were they talking about me? Why? Oh God, Renee! Where is she? Is she alright? Why having I heared her yet? Where's Phil - my step-father?

I finally manged the find the button and gave it a push. I stood back up and looked up and down the halllway. No one has made they're way down here yet. But how long what it take them to find me?. Especially if it's me they're looking for. They won't have to look far. All they need to do is listen and wait till I fall over something, mainly my own two feet.

I pick up a the baseball bat that was sitting beside the bookcase. Phil is a minor baseball player. He has bats and balls all around the house. I made my way slowly across the hallway, nearly hugging the wall, I held the bat claps tightly around my fingers. One thing I was glad about Phil is his love for baseball. He taught me how to swing it and I always hit the ball as it was coming towards me.

Something moved on the right of me and I stop moving. A figure step though the doorway and by the way they looked, it seemed as they were looking for the light switch. From the way they moved and the build of their body I guessed it was a man. As the moonlight shined though the window I noticed something shinning in his hand. A gun. I froze in place and my breathing speed up. They're here to kill us.

Have they already killed Renee and Phil? Is that why I haven't heared them? No! No, I can't think like that. They're fine. Both of them. _But what if they're not?_ A voice at the back of my head said. I shook my head to get rid of this thought. I can't think like that. Not till I know for sure.

As the man moved into the room, I moved behide them. I raised the bat and swang it around. It hit it's mark on the top of the head and he went down like a bag of potatoes. I was happy that the man didn't have his figure on the trigger or the others would know were I was. I couldn't get caught, not untill I found Renee or Phil. Or hopefully they won't find any of us.

I left the man on the ground and moved towards the stairs that lead upstairs. The house was so cold and eeire.

As I made it to my mother's bedroom, a strong smell hit the air. Blood. Most people can't smell blood, but I guess I'm not like most people. The smell got stronger when I made it to the door of the room. I closed my eyes and put my hand on the doorhandle. I took a deep breathe. Wishing I hadn't. The smell was making me feel sick. I shook it off and turned the handle, opening the door slowly. I opened my eyes.

"Oh god..." I whispered.

There laying on the bed were my mother and step-father covered in their own blood. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to kill thoughs animals downstairs. I wanted to do something. But I was frozing on the spot at the site in front of me me. Phil had a bullet wound though his head, his eyes and mouth wide open. His arms protectively around my mother.

"Bell..." a voice called out, so quitely if I was looking at her face I would have missed it.

"Mom". I rushed towards her. I wanted to hug her but I was afaird I might her even more. So I just grabbed her hand. I looked at her. She looked so old and weak. Not the same person she was a few hours ago. A few hours ago she looked like she had springs on her feet, dancing around the house, getting ready for tomorrow.

"Bel-..."

"No, Mom, try not to talk."

"Bell...you have to get out"

"Mom, its going to alright. Garrett is coming, he'll get you out."

"N...no bella...its too...it too late for..me ...now"

"Ren-...Mom don't talk like that. It's going to be fine. You'll see, We just have to get you to the hosptail and you'll be fine."

"No..." She patted my hand, "You have to get out..before...before they find you...please Bella my little angel...please go."

"Mom..."

"Go...go now. I lov-..." My mother stop talking as she breathed her last breath.

"Mom? Mom? Momma please. Please don't go." I whispered over and over. This can't be happening. I'm still dreaming. I'm having a nightmare. Please let me wake up now. I promise I'll be a better daughter. I promise I'll be better to Phil. God, I'll even be nicer to the insane cat lady in town. Just please, please let this be a nightmare.

I heard glass smash downstairs, it shook me out of my thoughts. I knew now that this wasn't a nightmare and my mother and stepfather are now dead. They weren't coming back.

I could hear men shouting from doorstairs. Guess they've found the guy I knocked out. With one last look at my mom, I made my way towards the stairs. I had to get out of here, find out who did this and make them pay.

As I stepped back out into the hallway, I froze when I saw someone heading up the stairs, I could tell it was another male as he spoke, "Ah, there you are little Isabella."

My heart was hammering so fast I thought its was going to rip though my chest. I turned around and began to run down the hall towards my room, I was going to go out my window and climb down the safe ladders Garrett had built for me.

As I turn towards my room, I was throwing forwards, my head banged against the door. I turned over onto my back and tried to get up, but someone had me pinned down, hovering over me. I couldn't make out his face, as he was wear, what I thought look like a ski mask. My vision was blurry and my head was spinning. The stanger leaned over me, I could smell alcohol on his breathe. He staddled me and had my two hands pinned above my head with one of his hands.

"Aw, sweet Isabella. Are you not happy to see me?" the man asked. I knew that voice sounding familiar but I couldn't place it.

I started to struggle, in attempted to get free. "Please let me go." I begged. This seemed to anger him as his hand came down to strike me. My head whip fast to the side, with the force of his slap. I stop struggling and whimpered. My lips started to bleed.

"Now, now Isabella. None of that," he said as he wiped my tears, that I hadn't notice, "You should be happy, I'll make it fast you won't feel a thing." He moved his hand away from my face, to behide his back. My vision was becoming clearer. Just in time to see him pulling a knife from his back. I started struggling again and begging him to let me go.

"Let me go." I screamed. I hoped someone could hear me and help. I didn't want this monster to kill me, like he did my mother, I wanted him to pay. "Help. Someone Help me" I screamed. The stranger let go of my wrists. I thought he was going to let me. How wrong was I. He took his free hand and rapped it around my throat, as I struggled. My eyes went wide and I saw the knife coming down upon me.

My knee kick up and hit him the balls. He rolled off me, cluching himself. I rolled over on my hands and knees trying to get up.

"Get her." I heared to man wheezes out.

Someone grabbed my hair from the back and pulled my up to my feet. I screamed out, turning toward the person who had a hold of me. My fist swung around and hit them square in the nose. "You bitch" he screamed at me, letting go of me to hold his nose. I stepped on his foot and sprinted down the hallway.

Again not getting very far. Someone took hold of my arm and swung me to the right. I went straight thought the glass double doors that lead to the library. I was lucky I put my hands up to cover my face, but my back and legs weren't so lucky. I was only wearing a thin top and shorts, due to the tempature in the house. The glass cut into my skin and I screamed out in pain. My back got the worst, as I landing on the floor.

I tilted my head to the side and saw the man stalked towards me, but he stopped short as another round of gunfire went off. Another man - I think - also wearing a ski mask, rushed in and whispered something to the other. They both turned to face me. I thought for a moment they were just going to finish me off, but to my surpise they turned around and left, but not before saying, 'We''ll be see you soon'.

I screamed out, "Come back." I wanted them to come back. Finish what they started, put me out of my misery.

I heared more gunfire go off along with some sound, but I couldn't make heads or tails of it as I was falling in and out of consciousness. Footsteps sounded near and I flinched as cold hands touched my face lightly.

"Bella, Bella" a voice that sounded like Garrett sounded., "It's going to alright." I groaned loudly as he touch my sides, trying to see the damage. I tried to move my arms to move him away, but they felt like lead.

"Garr-.." I tried to get words out but started to cough.

"Yes, Bella. It's me. You're save," Garrett said, before moving slightly away, "Make sure they don't get away." Garrett hissed out. Was he talking to me?

"It's she going to ok?" A female voice asked.

"She'll live. Now go get the car and bring it round the front. Go NOW"

"Garr-" I tried again but he stopped me.

"No, Bella. Don't talk. Safe your strenght. I am taking you to the hospital."

"No...No, just...just let me die. I can't...I can-..." I couldn't get the rest of my words out, the pain in my back got worse. I felt like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs as I started to cough more.

"Bella? Bella? Hang on you'll be..fin-..." I heared Garrett called out, but couldn't make out what the rest of what he was saying. My vision blurred and my body felt light.

Darkness was coming and I welcomed it.

...

.:D


End file.
